


Therapy With The Waynes

by DCUniverseGurl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: "we need help", F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im bad at writing, My First Fanfic, Read please, Smut, anyway, bruce wayne is getting therapy, but bruce is all like, excuse me, hopefully, i haven't planned anything, im thinking of things as i go, literally no angst, not major things happening, some really soft fluff, thats it really, the batfam is getting therapy, this story sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCUniverseGurl/pseuds/DCUniverseGurl
Summary: Dixie Prospero, a therapist for the one and only Wayne family, while also juggling family problems and her friend's coming out problems. Also the girl who couldn't help, but fall in love with Jason Todd, the black sheep of the family.I'm sorry I suck at Summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Wait, never mind, it’s not raining… surprisingly. Dixie Prospero closed her umbrella and snuck out the back door to avoid the paparazzi that were there for her parents. Her parents were famous for creating tech and ideas for different companies, like Star Labs, Wayne Tech, etc. Dixie knew that when she gets home, she would have to get a lecture from her parents for sneaking out and she would have to leave the comfort of her dorm for a ball being hosted by some pompous rich guy, but she still left. You want to know why… because she needs to break some bad news to a soon-to-be enemy/maybe-close-friend. As she left, she took a can of pepper spray, just in case.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dixie walked to Starbucks where her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, Andrew waited with a sad smile and eyes so bright, they could light up a dark room. She walked inside and sat across from Andrew.  
“Aren’t you going to order anything?” Andrew asked, “I already bought a dark roast coffee. I wasn’t sure what you wanted today, since you buy a new drink every day.”  
“No, I’m not. Actually, I needed to tell you something.” Dixie answered.  
“I needed to tell you something too.” His sad smile returned.  
“Do you want to say it at the same time?” Dixie asked, hoping to God that it wasn’t what she is thinking it is.  
“Yeah…”  
“Ok… on the count of three. One… two… three!”  
“I’m gay!” “I want to break up with you!” They both took a double take.  
“WAIT, WHAT!”  
“You’re gay?” Dixie says, surprised.  
“You wanted to break up with me?” Andrew asks back.  
“Well, Andrew… you were more of a brother to me then a boyfriend.”  
“Oh! Thank God! I didn’t want to make this hard and have to witness you have a breakdown.” Dixie rolls her eyes.  
“Now, what do you mean by, “I’m gay.”?”  
“Exactly, what I said. Well, more… I don’t know… I’ve had this feeling for a long time, and- “Dixie cuts him off.  
“I get it, not really, but if you are happy with how you are and who you are dating. Then, I’m cool.” Dixie and Andrew get up, and leave Starbucks to head downtown.  
“Have you told your parents yet?” Dixie asks as they walk.  
“No. I’m scared.” Andrew confesses.  
“Andrew. Tell them when you are ready. You don’t need to blow the closet doors down… yet.”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY “YET”?” Dixie laughs as she runs from Andrew down to the cupcake shop, Crazy Cupcakes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dixie walks back through the back door of her parent’s mansion, after a long day of, peacefully, walking around central Gotham with Andrew. As she snuck in, she heard someone clear their throat. Dixie swirled around to face her angry mother, Cher Prospero.  
“I GET that you sneak out when you want to see your friends. I GET the fact that you don’t like to be cooped up in the mansion, “Cher says to Dixie.  
“Look, Ma- “Dixie pleads.  
“BUT… what I don’t GET is why, no matter what we say to you, you can never be on time! We have been invited to a very prestigious charity ball, but yet, you can never respect me and your father’s wishes!” Cher’s ball gown swished underneath her as she gets closer to Dixie. As Cher gets ready to erupt like an angry volcano, Dixie’s father, Leonardo Prospero, interrupts her.  
“Love, instead of making us even later, can you let Dixie get ready and yell at her in the car?” Leonardo drawls. Cher scowls and tells Dixie to put on the dark blue gown on her bed. Dixie nods silently. All she wants is to make her parents proud. Dixie went to college and majors in Psychology for her parents, but instead got yelled at for not being a surgeon. Dixie got a job to pay for her dorm fees, but instead got yelled at wasting their money and the list goes on. Dixie’s eyes were filling with tears as she heard her mother scream from the bottom of the stairs.  
“WE CAN DO YOUR MAKE-UP IN THE CAR!”  
“OK, MA!” Dixie curses the waver in her voice, knowing that she might start crying.  
Dixie picks up the dress lying on her bed. It was a dark blue gown that shimmered in the light, and felt like water in her hands. She puts on the dress and quickly tugs on the shoes that were on the floor near the dress, and almost falls down the stairs trying to get to the car on time. She rushes outside and climbs in the back of her parent’s car. Cher grabbed Dixie’s face as soon as she buckled in and turned it so Cher could start doing her make-up. Dixie let out a whimper of pain from her mother’s tight hold on her face.  
“Hush, Dixie. If you came home early, you could have done your own make-up.” Cher scolded Dixie. Dixie told herself that they do this because they love her. They just want her to have a good future. Sometimes this gets harder for her to believe as time goes on.  
“Love, we’re almost here can you do her make-up faster?” Leonardo says in his usual bored tone.  
“I’m trying, ok?” Cher snaps at her husband, “It’s not easy for me to her make-up in this junk, you call a car!” Soon, the couple started arguing. It wasn’t the first time this happened. Whatever the reason, Cher and Leonardo can always find a reason to start arguing. Inside their home, they argue all day with their rebellious daughter and in front of the crowd, they’re the perfect couple with their perfect daughter.  
Soon, they arrive at the charity ball and both, Cher and Leonardo, are pissed and ready to claw each other’s eyeballs out.  
“Mama, we’re here.” Dixie interrupts the death stare the couple was giving each other.  
“Dixie, you head on inside. Your mother and I need to cool down a bit before going in.” Leonardo almost snarls. Dixie gives a quick nod before quickly rushing out of the car and heading into the flurry of reporters asking her questions. Dixie sped up and practically, ran inside the mansion the ball was being hosted at. She looked around for a familiar face and she didn’t see anyone. Someone tapped Dixie on the shoulder, startled she turned around to tell off the person who scared her, only to see many people surround her asking about her parents and if she will take on the mantle at her parent’s corporation. She excused herself before she would start questioning her life choices. As she speed-walked away, her parents walked into the ballroom, their smiles bright and happy. Dixie walked over to the corner of the ballroom where no one would spot her and stood there for the next hour, sipping the champagne that was coming around by the waiters and waitresses. Soon, she was slightly tipsy, some guy in a nice Armani suit walked over with a frown so deep that it might freeze in his face. He walked over and stood next to her.  
“You know,” Dixie started talking without realizing. The guy looks over at her with an eyebrow raised, “if you keep frowning like that… your face might freeze that way.” Dixie rambled and the guy looked at her puzzled, before starting to laugh at her nervous smile.  
“Thank you for making this charity ball way less boring.” The guy laughed. Dixie smiled.  
“Dixie Prospero.” She stuck out a hand and the guy shook it.  
“Jason Todd.” He replied. They kept talking for the rest of the night and Dixie never felt so glad to show up at the ball. They walked over to the gardens when Dixie asked the big question.  
“Whose ball is this?”  
“You don’t know the host of the ball you’re at?” Jason questioned.  
“No. I don’t really check, nor do I care.”  
“Well, it’s Bruce Wayne’s Charity Ball.”  
“Oh my god! That makes way more sense on why everyone was flocking around him!” They both laughed.  
As the ball was coming to an end, Dixie gave Jason her number and he gave her his. Just to make sure the number wasn’t mixed up, Dixie texted Jason.  
“Armani suits were sooo last year!” Dixie smiled as Jason rolled his eyes, but smiles nevertheless. He waves as Dixie gets in the car with her parents and drives off.  
“Who was that, Master Jason?” Alfred asks him.  
“Just a girl that I met, Alfred. Just a girl.” Jason replies.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Dixie gets out of the car when the reach their home, Cher stops her.  
“Next time… do not make me yell at you again. I expect you here when I tell you to get home. Got it?” Cher says sharply.  
“Yes, mother.” Dixie replies.  
“Good. The next big ball that you need to be at is next week. Are you staying here with us?”  
“I’m going back to my apartment. I have work tomorrow.”  
“Do you want me to call a cab?” Cher’s voice softens as her motherly instincts start showing.  
“That would be helpful. Thanks ma.” Dixie replies as she gets out with Cher and Leonardo, who has not contributed to the conversation.  
“Dixie, you could take one of the cars.” Leonardo suggests.  
“Its fine, father. I’ll just take a cab.” Dixie assures. Leonardo sighs and walks into their home. Dixie waits outside as her mother goes to call a taxi cab; she sits out on the front steps.  
“I called the cab, darling. The cab will be here in 10 minutes. I will get the clothes you changed out of, before the ball, while you wait.” Cher tells Dixie and leaves. The cab gets to the mansion right when Cher comes downstairs with her clothes, and shoes. Dixie takes her stuff out of her mother’s hands and climbs into the cab.  
“Do you want me to pay for- “Dixie cuts Cher off.  
“No, ma. I can pay.” Dixie rattles off the address to her apartment and the cab speeds off into the highways of Gotham. The cab stops at her apartment, she pays the driver, and gets out. Dixie walks into the complex and when she gets to her apartment, Dixie can hear the loud, pulsing music in her apartment and shakes her head. She pushes open the apartment door and the stereo was blasting in her ears. Dixie manages to turn off the music without bursting an eardrum and hears a frustrated scream from the kitchen. Her roommate stomps out of the kitchen and pauses when she sees Dixie.  
“Hey Dix!” Her roommate rubs her neck, embarrassed.  
“Hey Mel.” Dixie raises her eyebrow.  
“I was listening to music.”  
“Yeah, I got that part from the one-person dance party you were having.”  
Melanie laughs. “Sorry, Dix. I was having fun. You need to try that sometime!” Dixie smirks, grabs a dish towel.  
“How’s this for fun?” Dixie smacks Melanie with the dish towel and they both take off chasing each other until they collapse into giggles.  
“You know, Dixie-cat, we ran out of ice cream.” Melanie says to Dixie with alarm.  
“We can’t go now, maybe tomorrow?” Dixie suggests from the couch and hears Melanie pretend-sob from the ground. Dixie rolls her eyes and whacks Melanie in the face with a pillow. Melanie screams and grabs a pillow that initiates a pillow fight that lasts into the night.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An alarm blares in the other room and Dixie gets up, rubbing her head. She looks around and see that Melanie was passed out on the floor. Dixie checks the time, 6:30, she groans and starts to get ready for work. When Dixie was showered and dressed, she goes into the kitchen where a cup of coffee and a store-brought croissant was ready for her. She looks over at Melanie, who had magically appeared on the couch, and smiled.  
She grabs her keys and closes the apartment door behind her, as she left. Dixie walked over to the parking garage and started her car. She backed out and headed to the hospital she worked at as a psychologist. Dixie got to work early and heard her co-worker, Emma, as Dixie entered the hospital.  
Emma wolf-whistled. “Early as usual, Dixie-cat! On your way to Employee of the Month, yeah?” She yelled over. Dixie laughed, “Not at all, Em! No one can beat your winning streak!” Emma laughed at her remark. Dixie walked over to her office where a couple was waiting. The wife was sitting three seats away from her husband.  
“Probably a couple that fell in love in high school, and think that I can rescue their sinking relationship. The relationship that was sinking long before they got married.” Dixie thought to herself.  
“Hi! How can I help you?” Dixie asks the couple.  
“Um… hello. I um…” The man stumbles on his words.  
“Ok. Hello, I’m a secretary at Wayne Industries and I was assigned to tell you that tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning, Bruce Wayne and his sons are coming for a therapy session. Please be ready.” The woman interjects. Oh… well, nevermind then.  
“Oh. Well, I’m going to have to see if I am open- “Dixie gets cut off.  
“If there are any problems, contact Mr. Wayne. Here is his card. Have a good day.” The woman walks off with the man following her. Dixie sighs as she walks into her office.  
“Ms. Prospero?” Her 8:00 client, Phoebe, walks in to her office.  
“Hello Phoebe! How are you today?” Dixie replies.  
“I’m well. Can we start our session? I have many things to talk about?”  
“Of course. Let me get ready.” Once her session started, the rest of the day went smoothly. As the work day ended, Dixie said good-bye to Emma and headed back to the apartment where Melanie was waiting in a very revealing red dress.  
“What in the world are you wearing?” Dixie exclaimed.  
“First of all, we are going to a party that Andrew told me about. Second of all, I think I look great and you have a dress on your bed that will look great on you!” Melanie answered.  
“Fine. Give me a second, I need to make a phone call.” Melanie nodded in response. Dixie walked over to her room as she called Bruce Wayne’s cell about tomorrow’s appointment. The phone picked up after two rings.  
“Hello?” A very thick, British voice answered.  
“Um, hi. I’m Dixie Prospero, the psychologist that Bruce Wayne called to see. I’m supposed to call this number to talk about the Bruce Wayne’s appointment, tomorrow.”  
“Of course, is there anything I can help you with, Ms. Prospero?”  
“Actually, I have an appointment already scheduled at 8:30, is there any other time that he is available?” Dixie hears a muffled voice in the background, before the British man talks again.  
“Here let me give it to Bruce Wayne, himself.” The man sounded very annoyed, before Bruce Wayne’s voice came on.  
“Ah yes. I believe I will be available only in the mornings.” Dixie held in her sigh.  
“Okay, I think the next available time, in the morning, is 6:30.”  
“Perfect. Is that all, Ms. Prospero?”  
“Yes, thank you.” He says good-bye, but Dixie hangs up, before she could hear him. She walks out in the dress, knowing that she has to get up in the morning.  
“Fuck life. I’m going out.” Dixie says to herself, as she sets her alarm for 4:15.  
Melanie squeals. “YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!” Melanie yells. Dixie laughs and motions for Melanie to get going. They uber over to a bar and tell jokes, and laugh all the way there.


	2. Chapter 2

Dixie’s alarm blares in her ear and she gets up. Flashes of last night appear in her mind, and how she and Melanie managed to get home was impossible. Dixie heads for the shower and managed to make coffee, since Melanie didn’t get up, yet. Dixie grabs her usual Costco croissant and heads to her car to get to the hospital. Dixie, somehow, gets to the hospital without causing her to get in a car crash from accidently falling asleep. She walks into the hospital a zombie, and looks over at the receptionist desk, and see Emma fast asleep in a chair. Dixie frowns but manages to get to her office by 5:45. Dixie gets her paper work ready and falls asleep on her desk. At precisely 6:30, there was a loud knock on her door, startling Dixie, who suddenly checks to make sure she doesn’t look like she just woke up. She smoothed down a stray hair, pops a mint in her mouth, and opens the door. Bruce Wayne walks in and four boys walk in behind him. Dixie pulls up extra chairs for the group. As they settle in, she realize why she remember one of the boys. Jason Todd. Dixie texted him the day after we talked, but he never texted back. She holds back a sneer. Dixie starts by asking the standard question first-time clients are usually asked, “What seems to be the problem?”  
“I want to mend my relationship with my sons.” Bruce Wayne answers with a hand movement, gesturing to the boys.  
“Okay, how do you think you can fix- “Dixie gets cut off.  
“Okay, first of all, we don’t need a goddamn therapist to sort out our problem.” Jason argues.  
“For once, I agree with Todd, Father. We can solve our own problems.” The shortest boy answered. Dixie sat calmly and patiently.  
“How about, instead of group sessions, I can have one-on-one sessions?” Dixie suggests.  
“Of course. Thank you, Ms. Prospero.” Bruce Wayne says. Dixie only smiles, opens the door, and motions for them to get out. Startled, the group of five hurry out of the office. Dixie locks her office and gives Mr. Wayne her business card to call her about the appointments, and leaves to see if any of her co-workers have gotten to the hospital, yet.  
Dixie gets to Emma’s desk and wakes up her sleeping friend. They talk for a while when she gets a text, “Srry for not txting you! Still wanna meet up??” Jason texted her.  
“No. I’m good. You’re only texting because I’m your psychologist, right??” Dixie texts back.  
“can I call you?”  
“…”  
“Please?”  
“Fine.” Dixie’s phone rings.  
“Hello?” Dixie asks.  
“Hey. It’s Jason.” Jason answers.  
“What do you want?” Emma looks at Dixie, confused. Dixie waves it off.  
“Look, I’m sorry for ignoring you.”  
“So, you admit that you ignored me.”  
“NO! No… yes? I was really busy. Okay?” Dixie noticed that Jason’s voice was different from when they were speaking this morning.  
“Look, Jason. I’m busy too. So, bye.” Dixie hangs up and looks at Emma, who gave her sad smile.  
“Do you want me to reschedule your clients?” Emma asks with a sympathizing look on her face.  
“No, I’m good. I can’t just get up and leave because of a guy.” Dixie says to her. Emma promised to get Dixie Chipotle, when she goes to eat lunch. Dixie thanks her as she heads back to her office, right on time for her next appointment. The day went on without problems, except for the fact that Dixie was almost asleep for all of her appointments. Even with the Chipotle break, where she almost face-planted into her burrito bowl after she fell asleep. When Dixie got back to the apartment, Melanie was already home and she was eating a sandwich.  
“Hey, Mel.” Dixie called to Melanie. She nodded back.  
“Hey, how was work?” Melanie asked once Dixie had settled down, on the couch, with the sandwich.  
“I almost fell asleep face first into my burrito bowl.” Dixie deadpanned.  
“God, that sucks.”  
“You?”  
“Don’t laugh, but a lady asked me for that dress I gave you in blue.”  
“Ok?” Dixie knew that Melanie owned a clothing store and had a slightly famous clothing line too, but where was this going?  
“So, I said, okay, and got her that goddamned dress in blue. I gave her the dress and she looked at me really weird. So, I said, “Is this not the dress you wanted?” and she said, “This dress is… red.” I look at the red dress and go, “This dress is blue.” Then, this lady just looks at me, and says that she will look at them herself.”  
“Okay, so you brought the lady a red dress and said to her that it was… blue?”  
“Yes.” Melanie looks Dixie dead in the eyes, daring her to laugh. Dixie explodes into loud laughs.  
“Oh my god! I was so embarrassed. I realized my mistake after the lady left. AND, she bought the fucking red dress, too! So, I technically helped her!” Dixie and Melanie kept laughing at the story.  
“Today was the worst day, I’ve ever had.” Melanie said.  
“Same.” Dixie replies. Soon, the adults were telling stories and jokes, like every other day, they fall asleep.

\----------  
It was Saturday, 11:30 in the morning, when Dixie awoke to the smell of pancakes. She looked around and see Melanie fast asleep. Dixie, out of fear, quickly grabbed the pepper spray in the drawer next to the couch and quietly crept towards the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw the one and only Jason Todd in her kitchen. Dixie froze, for a second, and screamed. Jason looked over in fear, and said, “I can explain!” He never got to, since Melanie ran over, grabbed the pepper spray from Dixie, and pepper sprayed him.  
Soon, Melanie, Dixie, and Jason are sitting at the dining table. All of them silent.  
“That hurt like a bitch.” Jason says in an attempt to make a joke.  
The girls sit in silence.  
“What are you doing in our apartment?” Dixie says, breaking the quiet.  
“I wanted to apologize for the… everything.” Jason replies.  
“IF you wanted to apologize, you don’t break into someone’s apartment to do that. And, how do I know it’s true. Yesterday, you weren’t even actually talking to me. You made someone else talk on the phone for you!”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say to you, so I asked my brother to talk on the phone for me. I’m really, really, sorry.”  
“Ok, fine. Whatever. Just don’t ever break into my apartment ever again.  
“Okay! I mean, yeah cool.” After a few moments, “Do you want to try the pancakes I made?” Melanie, who was strangely quiet during the whole ordeal, sat up interested.  
“PANCAKES!” Melanie yells and makes a run for the dining table.  
“I’ll try them, once I brush my teeth.” Dixie says as she heads for the kitchen. Jason nods. Dixie starts work at 12 on Saturday, so she called in sick before she brushed her teeth. Once she got to the kitchen, Jason was sadly staring at his plate of pancakes and Melanie was eating plate after plate of pancakes. Dixie stared at Jason’s solemn face and said, “You know what, Melanie, I’m going to take Jason out to Crazy Cupcakes for breakfast. You stay here and keep eating pancakes… or something.”  
“Cool. See you later Dixie-cat.” Melanie answered, in between bites. Dixie quickly went to change into leggings and a sweatshirt, and walked over to Jason, whose face changed into a happy grin. Dixie and Jason walked out of the apartment.  
“Can we walk to the cupcake shop?” Jason asks.  
“Yeah, it’s in walking distance.” Dixie replies. They both walk in comfortable silence, enjoying the serenity of Gotham in the morning.  
“Are you really sorry for ignoring my texts? I really like you or I never would have texted you after the gala.” Dixie asks.  
“Yes. Yes, I swear. I really like you, too.” Jason replied. Dixie realized that they stopped walking.  
“Please, I swear. Can you give me a chance?” Jason asks.  
“Okay… okay, fine.” Dixie starts walking and Jason follows. They get to Crazy Cupcakes and wait in line to order.  
“So, is this… is this a date?” Jason asks.  
“It is if you want it to be.” Dixie says back, leaving Jason confused. They finally get to the front of the line.  
“Oh my gosh! Dixie-stick!” The cashier exclaims.  
“Hey Mitchi!” Dixie says back.  
“Catherine, Dixie-stick’s here!” Mitchi yells to the back.  
“COMING!” A yell comes back.  
“What you gonna order?” Mitchi says to Dixie and Jason.  
“I’ll take the red velvet cupcake and Jason will get the…” Dixie turns to Jason.  
“What do you want to eat?”  
“I’ll take the… blueberry pie cupcake.” Jason replies.  
“Ok. We’ll get that right to you guys, ASAP. Here is the buzzer thing. Ok? Cool.”  
“Don’t we need to pay?” Jason beats Dixie to asking the question.  
“Nope, on the house. It’s been a long time since Dixie-stick’s brought a date to the shop.” Dixie blushes at Mitchi’s comment. Jason smiles and they both walk over to a free table.  
“You know a lot of people.” Jason comments when they sit down.  
“Yeah, I met them in school or they used to be a client.” Dixie replies.  
“Clients?”  
“Yeah, many of my clients become really close friends of mine. Speaking of clients, did you guys decide on if you want one-on-one sessions?”  
“Bruce wants to go to session and many of us are disagreeing.”  
“Who’s not disagreeing?”  
“Dick, he’s my older brother, and Tim, my first younger brother. My youngest brother and I don’t want therapy. My sisters, on the other hand, don’t have any problems, so Bruce isn’t worrying about them.”  
“Wow, that’s a lot of people that look up to you.”  
“They really don’t… look up to me.”  
“How do you know, Jason? They certainly aren’t going to tell you.” Dixie says as the buzzer starts going off.  
“I’ll go get it.” Says Jason. Jason walks over to the counter and grabs the plate of cupcakes, and as he leaves, “You better treat her right, boy.” Mitchi tells him. Jason turn to reply, but she already started taking other orders. Jason walks over to the table thinking about what Dixie said. He sits down and they both start eating their cupcakes.  
“What about you? Do you want to get one-on-one sessions?” Dixie asks.  
“Maybe. If I get to spend it with you, definitely.” Jason flirts. Dixie laughs.  
“Who knew that Jason Todd was such a flirt?” Dixie says with a wide grin. Jason snorts, causing Dixie to break out into laughs all over again. Jason laughs along with her.  
“You are a character, Jason.” Dixie says.  
“I’ll schedule a one-on-one session.” Jason replies.  
“Really? Why?”  
“I feel like I can trust you.”  
“Well, that’s good to know.” Dixie and Jason spend the day going around Gotham talking about family to work, friends to ex-friends. Dixie learned that Jason never got along with Bruce after he started his rebellious stage and that he was a bartender for a really famous bar. Jason learned that Dixie’s parents never got along and that everything she has done in her life was to please them till she started college.  
“Being someone, everyone can talk to is amazing. I feel as if I am contributing to the world by making it better bit-by-bit.” Dixie says with a smile.  
“You really like your job, don’t you?” Jason says.  
“Of course. I get up in the morning and know that no matter how little sleep I got, I can still enjoy the day, helping others help themselves.”  
“Wow. That’s the most inspiring thing I heard today.” Jason says with awe. Dixie laughs.  
“I like to get up in the morning and think to myself, “I’m going to make money getting people drunk.” Jason jokes. Dixie shakes her head with a smile.  
“That’s like saying killing for the right reasons is bad.”  
“What-what do you mean?”  
“I mean, you know that vigilante, Red Hood?”  
“Yeah?” Jason can feel his palms get clammy.  
“Well, he is a killer but, he is a killer with good intentions. I bet, if he could, he would put a bullet through Joker’s head. I mean, I would.” Dixie shrugs.  
“Yeah, that’s true.” Jason nods. “What about Batman?”  
“What about, Batman?”   
“What do you think about Batman?” Jason fixes his question.  
“He’s someone that knows Gotham needs help. Batman doesn’t kill and I respect that, but there are some criminals that that deserve being killed. Example, Joker. He has killed millions of people, but Batman only ties him up and leaves him Arkham, where he can break out again.” Dixie says, angerly.  
“Okay. I agree with you about Batman and Red Hood but, killing Joker would mean that you let him win.” Jason says.  
“Who cares about who won or not! It’s about protecting the citizens of Gotham.” Dixie argues.  
“Yes, but Joker will get his way if he gets killed… wait, I have a question.” Jason stops.  
“Yeah?”  
“You aren’t going to turn into a vigilante overnight, are you?”  
“What? Of course not. I have no upper, or lower, body strength whatsoever. I’ll die the first day on the job.” Dixie jokes. Jason raises his eyebrows in disbelief.  
“No. I will not ever turn into superhero every night. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t know the first step of catching criminals. I only know how to defend myself.” Dixie shrugs. Jason smiles and hugs Dixie. Surprised, Dixie didn’t get time to hug Jason back. He lets go off her, embarrassed.  
“Sorry, that… it wasn’t the right time, was it?” Jason face colors into a shade of red not found by man. Dixie only laughs.  
“No, it was the right time. I’m just an awkward turtle. How about we try that again?” This time the hug was perfect. Dixie felt herself relax and so did Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I tried.  
> -Bella


	3. Chapter 3

Jason drops Dixie off, back at her apartment, right when Roy called him.  
  
“Hello?” Jason asks.  
  
“Jay-bird, we have a mission. Can you get to Gotham port, as fast as you can?” Roy asks, urgently.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll be right there.” Jason hangs up and quickly gets on to his motorcycle, which he left in front of Dixie and Melanie’s apartment. He leaves as Dixie unlocks the apartment door and goes inside.  
  
“I’m back!” Dixie yells.  
  
“Coming! Give me a sec!” Melanie yells back. Dixie walks into the kitchen, finding Melanie struggling to carry a cake.  
  
“What in the world are you doing?” Dixie asks as she helps balance the heavy cake.  
  
“I’m carrying a cake to the dining room.” Melanie says, vaguely.  
  
“Really, I didn’t see that?” Dixie replies with sarcasm.  
  
“Oh, my chicken nuggets, you really didn’t forget your birthday, did you?” Melanie says, rolling her eyes.  
  
“What? Oh… yeah. I forgot.” Dixie says with a shrug.  
  
“This is the third year in a row!”  
  
“I’m just glad that my parents aren’t throwing a huge extravagant ball like, when I turned 16.” Dixie shrugs. Melanie and Dixie, finally carried the cake to the dining table.  
  
“What do you mean? Didn’t your parents tell you? There is a party tomorrow, Sunday! All of our friends and all your rich friends were on the invite.” Melanie rushes over to the countertops where all the mail was placed. She brings back a white envelope with gold frame and the letter addressed that there is a ball in consideration of charity and of Dixie’s 24th birthday. Dixie groans. Melanie starts laughing. Dixie whacks her arm.  
  
“It’s not funny! I told them not to do this!”  
  
“It’s too late now!” Melanie replies with a giggle. Dixie rolls her eyes.  
  
“Now back to business, how was your date?” Melanie wiggles her eyebrows. Dixie laughs.  
  
“Well, it- it was amazing, Mel. Oh my lord, I really, really like him.” Dixie sighs, happily.  
  
“You’re under his spell, aren’t you?” Melanie raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
“Red Hood? Red? Jason!” Roy whispers, urgently.  
  
“Yeah?” Jason asks, dreamily.  
  
“Stay focused!” He whispers, sharply. “Kori is about to go in.”  
  
“What? No! She’s too bright!” Jason snaps out of his trance. He turns and looks at Roy. “Thank God. You’re back.” Roy smirks. Jason scowls.  
  
“Jeez Jaybird, you might have had one hell of a date.”  
  
“Yeah. Where is Kori?” Jason asks. Roy pales.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Dixie wakes up to “Happy Birthday” blaring from the living room. Dixie grumbles as she tries to go back to sleep.  
  
“YOU’RE UP!” Melanie yells as she throws open the bedroom door. “GET UP, DIXIE-CAT!” Dixie mumbles.  
  
“WHAT? CAN’T HEAR YOU!”  
  
“5 MORE MINUTES!” Dixie yells, sitting up. Melanie smiles, “Good, you’re up! Happy birthday, Dixie-cat!” Dixie groans and falls back on her bed, only to have Melanie grab Dixie’s arm and drag her out.  
  
“Shower. We have to go. Mitchi and Catherine are here!”  
  
“Did they put “Happy Birthday” on full blast?” Dixie mumbles.  
  
“No. That was all me!” Dixie, slowly, gets up and drags herself into the bathroom to get ready. Melanie skips back to the kitchen. Finally, Dixie gets out. She walks into the living room and lowers the volume to the music, and heads into the kitchen. She looks around at all the streamers and the colors throughout the apartment.  
  
“Mel?” Melanie looks at Dixie, and begins to tell her off, but Mitchi and Catherine beat her to it.  
  
“Happy birthday, Dixie-stick! Go sit down, let’s have fun before the ball!” Dixie shakes her head, but sits down anyway. Andrew walks in through the door with a guy.  
  
“HEY ANDREW!” The girls all call to the new guests. Andrew smiles and lowers the volume on the stereo.  
  
“Guys before we celebrate Dixie’s b-day, this is my… boyfriend, Jack.” Catherine starts clapping.  
  
“ANDREW’S GETTING SOME-“ Dixie interrupts Catherine and instead says, “Welcome to the family.” Dixie smiles and Melanie turns up the music.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo. I was think of posting poems that i've written. Should I do it, non-existent readers? I think I should.


	4. Chapter 4

  
“Master Jason? Are you ready to go?” Alfred asks Jason as enters.  
  
“Alfred, can you help me?” Jason asks, sheepishly.  
  
“With what, Sir?”  
  
“With- with my tie.” Jason mumbles. Alfred chuckles and helps Jason.  
  
“Now, you are ready. Go downstairs, Sir. I’ll go get Master Damian and meet you downstairs.”  
  
“You’re the best, Al.” Alfred waves off the compliment and walks over to Damian’s room.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
“Dixie. Are you ready?” Dixie arrived at her parent’s home, an hour before, so she could get ready. All she managed to do was check her calendar for any free days that are coming up.¬¬¬¬ Dixie gets up, pretending to get ready, and before she could answer, Cher barges in. Surprised, Dixie falls onto the floor and lets out a string of curse words on the way down. Cher looks at Dixie from above and rolls her eyes.  
  
“Watch your language, Dixie. Now, get ready. The ball starts in half an hour.”  
  
“Yes, Ma… what should I wear?” Dixie asks her mother, who lets out an irritated sigh.  
  
Soon, Dixie is ready, with the help from her mother. They both come downstairs.  
  
“Finally!” Leonardo rolls his eyes. Cher and Leonardo start bickering. Dixie sighs, already feeling tired. Then she remembers something.  
  
“Are the Wayne’s coming?” Dixie asks, interrupting the fight that was brewing between her parents.  
  
“What?” Cher asks.  
  
“Are the Wayne’s coming?” Dixie asks again.  
  
“Yes? Yes.” Cher answers. Dixie smiles. Cher and Leonardo look at each other, confused. They go to ask Dixie about her question, but Dixie already walked into the ballroom. Cher and Leonardo follow behind. Music starts playing and Dixie looks around and sees her friends eating at the snack bar at the side of the ballroom. Relived, Dixie walks over to her friends, but someone blocks her path.  
  
“Hey.” Dixie looks up and sees Jason.  
  
“Hey.” Jason hands her a box.  
  
“Happy birthday, Dixie.” Dixie kisses Jason on the cheek. His face heats up.  
  
“Thank you! If you want, I could save you dance after I meet with my friends?”  
  
“Yeah, that- that would be nice.” Jason stutters, still surprised from the kiss.  
  
“Okay! I’ll see you later!” Dixie walks off and looks back at Jason, who is staring back at her, and waves. Jason waves back with a big grin. She sees someone come up to him and whack his back. Dixie looks back towards her friend and chuckles.  
  
“Happy birthday, Dixie-cat… again!”  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Dixie leaves her friends at the snack table and meets Jason near Mr. Wayne and his family. Jason looks up when he hears footsteps and smiles when he sees that it was Dixie. As Dixie goes to ask Jason to dance, Bruce Wayne interrupts.  
  
“Ms. Prospero, before you and Jason leave, I have to tell you that all of us, want a one-on-one session and group session. Sorry to talk business right now.”  
  
“No, no! It is completely ok. Can you call me later to schedule an appointment?” Dixie asks, politely. Bruce Wayne smiles, “Of course, thank you.” Dixie smiles and takes Jason’s hand, and leads him into between everyone on the dance floor. They start dancing and Dixie leans her head on Jason’s chest. His heartbeat starts beating faster. She looks up at Jason.  
  
“Are you that nervous?” Dixie asks with a smile.  
  
“What? No.” Jason defends himself. Dixie raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Okay, fine. I am kind of nervous.” Jason says, embarrassed.  
  
“Okay. Let’s talk about something then.” Jason nods.  
  
“Your family is okay with the sessions, now?”  
  
“Bruce managed to convince them that you can help us when we are emotionally unsteady.” Jason says, seriously. Dixie laughs.  
  
“Wow, Mr. Wayne can convince you guys really quickly.”  
  
“Yeah. He can.” Jason chuckles along with Dixie.  
“See, are you nervous anymore?” Dixie asks.  
“No. Not anymore.” Jason replies. Dixie smiles and leans on her head on Jason’s chest.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Soon, the ball was coming to a close and everyone was leaving the presents they bought for Dixie on the table. Dixie sat on the chair next to the table talking to Jason. Cher and Leonardo came walking over. Dixie, and Jason, gets up and gets ready to leave.  
  
“Dixie! Love, are you leaving with this young man?” Leonardo asks, his hand around Cher’s waist.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Weren’t you going to at least introduce us to this young man?” Leonardo asks with his teeth clenched.  
  
“Yeah… of course. This is Jason Todd. Jason, these are my parents.” Dixie says, on edge.  
  
“Whose son are you, Jason?” Cher asks.  
  
“Ward. I’m Bruce Wayne’s ward.” Jason replies.  
  
“Oh! Okay. That’s all. Get home safe, Sweet-pea!” Cher says to Dixie. Dixie looks at Cher, confused. Before it dawned on her. Dad was angry and he was in one of his shouting moods.  
  
“Can I talk to you, Ma?” Dixie asks, urgently. Dixie grabs her mother’s hand and wretches her mother away from her father, and leaves Jason alone with Leonardo. Dixie walks outside the ballroom with her mother in tow.  
  
“What happened?” Dixie asks her mother.  
  
“Your father got mad at one of the investor's dumb questions. The investor told him that he would call Leonardo tomorrow about the tech and now… and now he entered his moods.” Dixie knew first hand that when her father was angry, things went downhill. He had punched holes on walls, handled kitchen utensils roughly, and once he hurt even Cher.  
 _“WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?” Leonardo screamed. Cher was sitting next to his office desk, waiting for him to punch a hole in the wall and be done. Dixie was only 7 years old and she was in her room, silently praying that her father would stop screaming, and let her sleep._  
  
 _“Darling, I’m sure he will call tomorrow.” Cher says, checking her new manicure. Cher looks up at Leonardo’s red face and she started worrying. ___  
  
 _“Do you even care about the fact that this investor could change our lives?” Leonardo says, angrily. ___  
  
 _“What? Of course!” Cher says. ___  
  
 _“THEN, START ACTING LIKE IT!” Leonardo’s hand raised and as fast as it went up, it struck Cher cheek. Her head whipped to the side and her cheek stung. Cher looked up at Leonardo whose hand was clutched to his chest._  
  
 _“Oh no. Love, I’m sorry. I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Leonardo started to cry. As much as the couple argues, Dixie had brought them together and Leonardo couldn’t bear to lose Cher and Dixie. ___  
  
 _“Leo, don’t cry. It’s alright, love.” Cher soothed. Her cheek was swollen and a dark red for the rest of the week. The couple never spoke of it again. ___  
  
But, unknown to Dixie, the incident has happened more than once. “Ma… should I stay home?”  
  
“No. darling. You go have fun with this boy. I’ll be alright.” Cher places her hand on Dixie’s cheek and kisses her forehead.  
  
“Alright, if you’re sure. Goodnight, Ma.” Cher goes upstairs and Leonardo says goodnight to both, Dixie and Jason, as Dixie leaves. Jason gets on his motorcycle and Dixie gets on behind him. She wraps her arms around Jason’s waist and they start back to Dixie’s apartment.  
  
On the way Dixie asks Jason a question, “Jason, can I stay at your place for the night?”  
  
“Ye-yeah. Sure. Just my roommates might be home. Is that okay?” Jason asks, slightly nervous.  
  
“That’s okay. The hospital I work at is nearby too.” The duo reach Jason’s apartment and Dixie texts Melanie that she is staying over at Jason’s.  
  
“Mel, I’m going to stay over at Jasons.”  
  
“K.” A bubble appears signaling that Melanie is still typing.  
  
“Use protection.” Dixie’s eyes widen and she lets out a yelp. Jason looks at her as he parks the red bike.  
  
Dixie quickly write out a message to Melanie before entering the apartment complex, “Fuck you.” A stream of texts follows Dixie’s text, but she ignores it.  
  
“Aren’t you going to check it?” Jason asks.  
  
“Nope.” Dixie answers, getting a funny look from Jason, she smiles in return.  
  
They enter Jason’s apartment and hear a loud explosion from the kitchen. Jason’s hand moves to the inside of his jacket and looks at Dixie who, used to explosions from Melanie’s experimental cooking, and baking, was looking around.  
  
“Where’s your bathroom?” Dixie asks.  
  
“Turn right into the hallway and the bathroom should be two doors down on the left.” Jason answers. Dixie rushed off to the bathroom and Jason goes to check what happened in the kitchen.  
  
Jason checks the kitchen and sees Kori looking with cake batter everywhere around her.  
  
“Kori! I have a guest! Can you save your experimental cooking for later?” Jason asks. Kori, who went to reply, was interrupted by Jason, “Plus, I cook and where’s Roy?”  
  
“Target practice.” Kori replies as she cleans. Jason quickly walks off to where Roy is when he heard a scream.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah 2 chapies since like ages?? I'm ona fucking roll. Also editing the chapters into html is fuck hard.


End file.
